802 Mother Daughter Folly
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.02 starts several days after 8.01.This is a part of a full series, so please read 8.01 Summertime prior to reading 8.02.
1. Teaser

Introduction: Season 8: Episode 8.02 starts several days after 8.01.  
This is a part of a full series, so please read 8.01 Summertime prior to reading 8.02.  
Note: These are episodic – and each episode will be in segments much like the TV show.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8.02 Mother-Daughter Folly**

**LAST WEEK ON THE GILMORE GIRLS… **

INT. AIRPORT – NEAR SECURITY CHECK-POINT

RORY: Mom… (Lorelai gets serious and looks directly at her) … I should get going.

LORELAI: (With a sad smile, she pulls her daughter in for another _one last hug_) I'm so proud of you, Rory…

RORY: (Sadly) Bye, mom.

INT. LUKE'S DINER

LUKE: How are you holding up?

LORELAI: I'm not sure… I mean, it's not like she moved out of the country and will never talk to me again…

BABETTE: Aw, honey… you must be devastated. All alone this summer. That must be horrible!

CUT. INT. STOREROOM

LORELAI: (To Luke) We should keep this to ourselves for now.

CUT. INT DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN

SOOKIE: Lorelai?

Lorelai blushes but looks around to make sure no one is there – she steps forward to tell Sookie the secret…

SOOKIE: (Sighs and smiles) So, it finally happened huh?

LORELAI: (Blushes) It finally happened. We're back together.

SOOKIE: Have you guys planned anything for the summer?

CUT. INT DRAGONFLY INN – CHECK-IN AREA

LORELAI: (On the phone) Good morning. Dragonfly Inn – how may I help you?

EMILY: Lorelai, it's your mother…. my afternoon is completely open…

LORELAI: Well, I was actually going to run to Luke's for lunch…

EMILY: I can meet you at Luke's – say at noon?

CUT

RORY: "uh oh"…

CUT INT. LUKE'S DINER

EMILY: (Looks at Luke from the corner of her eye) Have you ever thought of repainting your diner?

LUKE: (Confused by the randomness) Oh (looks at the walls around him) … I had to paint that section right there (points towards the wall by their table) after Kirk drove that stupid car into the diner.

EMILY: (Astonished) A car was driven into your diner? (Looks towards the street) In Stars Hollow? The town seems so peaceful…

Luke and Lorelai begin at the same time…

LUKE: Don't let it fool…

LORELAI: Don't let it …. (looks up at Luke as she realizes he's saying the same thing – they look at each other) … you.

EMILY: (Looks at both back and forth and raises her eyes, places the napkin on her lap and starts at her lunch – continues sarcastically) It's a shame the two of you didn't work out – it's obvious you're a match made in heaven.

Luke, unsure of what to say, looks down to contain his blush. Lorelai does the same. Emily notices from the corner of her eye as Luke walks away. She looks at Lorelai… their eyes meet but Lorelai quickly diverts her eyes to her burger. Emily then sets the utensils back on the plate and sits back as she realizes something.

CUT INT. GILMORE MANSION

RICHARD: What is it, Emily?

EMILY: (Sighs) Nothing. It's just that… I think Lorelai is seeing Luke again.

RICHARD: (Raises his eyes – but not completely surprised) Oh.

INT. SNIFFY'S TAVERN

LUKE: (Looks around Sniffy's) I know we've been here before… and I probably should've taken you somewhere else…

LORELAI: (Smiling) I _love_ this place. I love Mazie and Buddy. (Takes a deep breath) I love everything about you and your life… I got distracted… but now there's absolutely (closes her eyes for a moment) nothing to distract me away from you. I know we've been here before, Luke. But I need you to understand (Desperately tries to explain) that you're the only man for me. Everything leads me back to you… e-even when we were just friends…

INT. PATTY'S STUDIO/TOWN MEETING

KIRK: … after I told her that Luke and Lorelai were back together…

BABETTE: Wait a minute! What did you say, Kirk?

TAYLOR: Did you say Luke and Lorelai were back together?

Luke sits there and rolls his eyes. Then he turns to Lorelai…

CUT INT. GILMORE MANSION

EMILY: I just wish for once… for once… my daughter would tell me what's going on in her life. It would've been nice to hear it from her… a simple, "Mom, Luke and I are back together." Would've made me happy.

RICHARD: …it pains me to say this about ourselves, but we haven't been the most supportive parents to that girl – not intentionally, of course. We may have thought we did what was right in regards to our daughter – but it doesn't necessarily mean that we were in fact… right.

Emily sighs.

**TEASER**

INT. GILMORE MANSION – SECOND FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER WITHOUT RORY

They are in the middle of dinner…

EMILY: (Looks up from her plate) How do you like the Chicken Florentine? I know it's not really a main course for a Friday night dinner, but I am trying out this new maid…

LORELAI: A new maid?! (Richard chuckles)

EMILY: … (decides to ignore it) and I don't know where her strengths lie, so I decided to go with the Chicken Florentine.

RICHARD: Well Emily, to answer your question – the meal is delicious.

LORELAI: (Animatedly) Yes, mom. Delicious!

EMILY: (Notices how happy Lorelai is – at Friday night dinner (mind you). Takes a moment to observe her further as she eats) You seem very happy – considering Rory's not around…

LORELAI: (Looks up at her mother) Oh, I talk to her quite frequently… as you already know.

EMILY: Yes, but you seem happier than usual.

RICHARD: (Chimes in) Yes, you do Lorelai. And it agrees with you.

LORELAI: (Nods at her father) Thank you, dad. (Looks at Emily again) I have a lot of things to be happy about.

EMILY: (Fishing) Like?

LORELAI: Like?

EMILY: What are some of the things you are happy about?

LORELAI: (Confused as to the odd question) What, mom? You want me to name them? It's like when I was barely 3-years-old and before dinner you'd make me say the ABCs. A cardinal rule in the house _for me especially_ was never to speak until I was finished with dinner… but noooo, I had to say the ABCs every Wednesday night. I will forever remember those Wednesday nights. Those really scarred me.

EMILY: (Rolls her eyes) Oh, don't exaggerate. Besides, you were much too young to remember any of that.

LORELAI: (Gasps) I _do_ remember! I remember how you'd ask the maid to stand right over there (points). You'd single me out, every Wednesday night…

EMILY: I did no such thing.

LORELAI: You never made dad say the ABCs before dinner.

RICHARD: Now, that's ridiculous.

EMILY: (Looks at Richard) _This_ is how she avoids certain topics.

LORELAI: (Gives in) Fine. Why am I happier than usual? (Thinks) Let's see, I have the Inn that I always dreamed of owning with my best friend, and it's making a lot more profit than we had hoped, I found the perfect pair of shoes yesterday when I was out shopping for a tarp because I lost my old one…

EMILY: (Confused) Where on earth do you shop for shoes?

LORELAI: Oh, there was a big detour. (Continues) And Sookie said she may have found the perfect purse to go with my shoes, and to top it all off – my beautiful daughter graduated from Yale and is now working with Obama…

RICHARD: She's not working _with_ Obama, Lorelai – she's covering his campaign.

LORELAI: (Pouts) Oh, that's making me sad. I was much happier when I imagined her working _with_ him.

EMILY: (Obviously ignoring the silly talk) What else?

LORELAI: (Turns to face her) What?

EMILY: (Deliberately) Is there anything else that's getting such a positive attitude from you? (Richard looks up at Emily knowing exactly what his wife was fishing for).

LORELAI: (Caught off guard – she tries to hide even the subtle smile. She blinks a few times) N-no. Nothing else that I can think of… (she quickly diverts her eyes to her Chicken Florentine).

Emily looks at Richard in what can be described as a disappointed expression.

OPENING CREDITS.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Reviews, as always, are appreciated.

Will update with segment two as soon as possible.


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. LUKE'S DINER – THE NEXT MORNING

Lorelai is at the counter, on her cell phone. We cut in the middle of her phone conversation with Rory. Luke is off camera.

Scenes CUT between what looks like a newsroom and the diner.

LORELAI: (Appalled) You're telling me that it has been 2 whole weeks since you've been on his trail, and you haven't met the guy?!

RORY: Mom, it's not that easy…

LORELAI: (Cuts in) That's it! I was thinking about voting for him if he ever made it through the primaries… but now I'm thinking about stopping those thoughts.

RORY: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, that's going to hurt him. Way to protest, mom.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Apart from that, how's work treating you?

RORY: Not bad… not that great either. I feel like there's 'nothing' to cover. Not feeling inspired right now.

LORELAI: Maybe it's because you haven't met Obama yet. I mean he's the main guy. He's the man you're covering.

RORY: Not only him. There's so much going on behind the scenes of a campaign like this. The fund raises, the organizers, the advises… it's not just Obama.

LORELAI: (Thinks) I wish I had something, kid. But I've got nothing to inspire you right now.

RORY: Forget about work. Maybe if you tell me how your dinner was last night… I may just feel a lot better about it.

LORELAI: (Makes a face) You really want to know?

RORY: (Suspects something) Uh oh. What happened? I thought you said you were going to behave.

LORELAI: I did behave. It's your grandmother that's trying to get access to my daily schedule and my thoughts.

RORY: (Confused) Huh?

LORELAI: Exactly!

RORY: What do you mean?

LORELAI: (Sighs) As you know, I haven't told her about Luke yet. (Luke walks into the frame)

LUKE: (Catches his own name) What about Luke?

LORELAI: (Looks up at him and smiles) It's Rory. She says 'hi'

LUKE: (A little louder) Hi Rory. (To Lorelai) Take the cell phone outside, please.

LORELAI: Okay, but after I speak with Rory.

LUKE: (Makes a face) What's the point of taking the cell phone outside 'after' you hang up? (Lorelai opens her mouth to respond, but Luke cuts her off by holding his hand up) Never mind. I've got customers to serve.

RORY: Pretty soon he's going to carry you and your cell phone outside if you don't listen to him.

LORELAI: No he won't. Besides, I've gained a couple of pounds.

RORY: So, _what_ did grandma do?

LORELAI: Nothing. She just kept asking why I looked so happy. And she made me list 'all' the reasons why I was so happy.

RORY: I'm guessing it didn't include Luke?

LORELAI: (Softly) No, it didn't.

RORY: Considering he's the main reason for your current state of "happiness" – I'd say you have to tell her.

LORELAI: I know. But… (turns on her stool a bit and watches Luke work and speaks softly) I don't want her to say anything that would make me feel bad. You know, she's never been too supportive of us. When I idiotically eloped with your father, she wasn't thrilled that there wasn't a proper wedding, but remember how happy she was about him and I? (Sighs) I just wish for once she'd be genuinely happy for me and Luke.

RORY: Mom…

LORELAI: (Cuts her off but continues softly) I want to tell her, Rory. I really do. I just don't know if I can handle her reaction.

RORY: (Sympathizes but asks) Maybe she already knows.

LORELAI: Maybe. It was probably Kirk again. He's been angry at us for raining on his parade.

RORY: (Smiles as she remembers) Oh yeah! Kirk and Lulu. I'm so happy for them.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Me too.

RORY: On the other hand. Maybe she doesn't know… and desperately wants to know what's up with you.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Maybe. (Looks up at Luke as he walks up to the counter again. He shakes his head at Lorelai and her cell phone – then looks down at a receipt – Lorelai continues) Aw, Luke's so cute when he's angry.

LUKE: (Raises his head) I'm not angry. Why would I be angry?

LORELAI: (Grins at Luke completely mesmerized) Come' ere (they lean in and give each other a quick peck on the lips)

RORY: (Rolls her eyes) Daughter still on the phone.

Luke smiles and goes back to work.

LORELAI: (Sighs as she looks at him walk away) I'm going to tell her.

RORY: Oh yeah? When?

LORELAI: Next Friday… during dinner.

RORY: Is that a promise?

LORELAI: (Very sure, she nods her head) Yes… I'm going to tell her next Friday.

Scene fades on Lorelai's determined face.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN – LATER THAT MORNING

Lorelai walks in to the kitchen with a couple of big brown paper shopping bags. She lays them on the island since she cannot handle the weight.

SOOKIE: (As she's prepping lunch) What's all this?

LORELAI: I went to Andrews…

SOOKIE: (Cuts in) And bought the whole store?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Bought everything in his travel section.

SOOKIE: You're really going gung-ho on the summer trip, aren't you?

LORELAI: I've got to convince Luke to go – so, I'm going to do my research before I pitch the ideas to him (Walks over to get a cup of coffee)

SOOKIE: (Smiles adoringly) You know he'll go anywhere you want to go.

LORELAI: (Smiles as well) I know. But this time it's different. We're going to sit down and discuss it. It's all 50/50 from now on. I want him to be just as happy about this trip – if not, I don't want to go. I'd be happy just spending the summer here with him…

SOOKIE: (Can't help but admire Lorelai and Luke) That's so nice. (Thinks) What about that boat trip? Too bad you aren't into being in a boat for a couple of weeks… or that would've been perfect for the two of you.

LORELAI: (Straightens up) Now, what I'm about to say may shock you… so be warned. (Sookie looks up at her) If he asked if I would go on the boat trip with him, I'd say yes.

SOOKIE: (gasps) Really?

LORELAI: (Nods) Like I said, Sook… all I need is for us to be together, and I'll be happy.

SOOKIE: Then return all those books. Tell him you want to go on the trip he had planned with April.

LORELAI: See, that's the thing. I don't want to go on a trip that was planned with his daughter. It was so nice, you know. The fact that he bought a boat and planned all that just to spend the summer with his daughter – only to find out that she cannot make it. I want that trip to happen for them. Just the two of them.

SOOKIE: (Nods) Wow.

LORELAI: What?

SOOKIE: (As she continues to prep for lunch) You're definitely on the right track, Lorelai. Not that I'm saying you were on the wrong track with Chris… (pause) although, you were…

LORELAI: Gee, thanks.

SOOKIE: You know what I mean.

LORELAI: I know.

CUT INT. GILMORE MANSION – AFTER LUNCH – SAME DAY

Emily and Richard are in the living room. Richard is reading the Saturday newspaper, and Emily is reading a book (or pretending while occupied with other thoughts).

Emily closes the book and sighs. Richard subtly raises his eyes from his papers to look at her. Then Emily opens the book again… Richard goes back to his newspaper. Once again, she closes the book and sighs an even bigger sigh.

RICHARD: (Folds his papers) Either the book you're reading is a bore… or it has just instructed you to aggravate the person nearest to you. Which is it, Emily?

EMILY: (Looks over at Richard) She didn't say anything last night.

RICHARD: (Takes off his glasses) Ah, Lorelai. She said a lot of things last night, Emily. Weren't you listening?

EMILY: She didn't mention anything about Luke.

RICHARD: Neither did you.

EMILY: She didn't mention they were back together.

RICHARD: (Logically) Give her time, Emily. She will…

EMILY: (Cuts him off) I've given her enough time! It's been two weeks!

RICHARD: Yes, it has been two weeks, dear. But maybe… just maybe, you read it all wrong. Maybe Luke and Lorelai aren't back together.

EMILY: I know what I saw, Richard. I just need her to tell me, so it can be confirmed.

RICHARD: Might I suggest that instead of sulking around, that you call and find out? That way, we can be sure that they are in fact together. I don't like to worry about fiction, Emily. In fact, I don't think there's anything to worry about.

Emily gets up and walks to the side table. She pulls out a small drawer and takes out a telephone book.

RICHARD: What are you doing, Emily?

EMILY: (Takes the nearest phone and sits down. Opens to a page and starts dialing. She holds the phone to her ear) You told me to call and find out. I'm calling and hopefully I can prove to you that… (she stops as someone picks up the phone).

CUT to INT. LUKE'S DINER (Scene cuts between the mansion and the diner)

LUKE: Luke's.

EMILY: Hello Luke. It's Emily Gilmore.

LUKE: (Startled) Oh… Uh… Emily. Hi.

EMILY: Do you have a minute? I would like to speak with you.

Scene fades on Luke's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: I apologize for the delay in my updates – but unfortunately, having a life with a busy summer is keeping me from updating as frequently as I'd like. I will try my best to update the next segment as soon as I can. I write each segment within and hour or two (within a day) – so I should be able to squeeze that in, right? I will try.

Meanwhile, reviews are appreciated.


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. LUKE'S DINER – CONTINUED

Scene cuts between the Gilmore Mansion and the diner.

EMILY: Hello Luke. It's Emily Gilmore.

LUKE: (Startled) Oh… Uh… Emily. Hi.

EMILY: Do you have a minute? I would like to speak with you.

LUKE: (Hesitantly looks around) If you're looking for Lorelai, she isn't here. You should try the Inn.

EMILY: If I was looking for Lorelai, don't you think I would've called her at the inn or her cell phone? No, Luke… I called because I wanted to speak with you.

LUKE: Oh. (Pause) How… can I help you?

EMILY: (Richard moves closer to his wife as she continues into the phone) I would like to ask you a question, and I know you are not obligated to answer or tell me the truth… but Luke, I would really appreciate it if you were honest with me.

LUKE: (Fears this is a question he does not want to answer) What is it?

EMILY: (Sighs) Are you and my daughter back together?

LUKE: (Uncomfortable, he takes a moment) Uh…

Pause.

RICHARD: (Whispers to Emily) What is he saying?

EMILY: Luke? Are you still there?

LUKE: Yeah. I am.

EMILY: Well?

LUKE: (Takes a deep breath) Look, Emily… I just…

EMILY: It's a simple question Luke. It's either a yes or a no. Are you and Lorelai back together?

LUKE: (Sighs) Yes, we are.

EMILY: Thank you. That's all I wanted to know. (Prepares to hang up – but Luke jumps in)

LUKE: Wait a second.

EMILY: Yes?

LUKE: You really should've asked that question from Lorelai. Not from me. She's your daughter…

EMILY: (Gets defensive) Well, when my own daughter feels the need to hide things from me… it is up to me to find out on my own.

LUKE: (With added confidence) I'm sure that she would've told you when she was ready for you to know…

EMILY: And when would that be, Luke? After she gets engaged and I happen to see a ring on her finger? After she marries you, I happen to find out from her neighbors? (Richards motions for Emily to calm down).

LUKE: (Sympathizes) I understand… but…

EMILY: (Cuts him off) I appreciate you trying to defend my daughter, Luke… but…

LUKE: (Cuts her off with determination) No Emily, I'm not finished. (Emily raises her eyebrows. Luke softens his voice) I don't want to be the reason you and Lorelai don't talk to each other or the reason for your next big fight. I only want your daughter to be happy… and having another fight with you over her relationship with me is not going to make her happy. And that's definitely not going to make me happy. (Pause as Emily is speechless – Luke is both stunned and exhilarated by his words) Well, that's all I wanted to say. Th-thank you for listening. Have a good afternoon, Emily.

Luke hangs up.

RICHARD: (As Emily looks at the handset) Well? What did he have to say?

EMILY: He just hung up on me.

RICHARD: Did he say that it was true?

EMILY: I can't believe he just hung up on me.

RICHARD: Emily, did he say that they were in fact together?

EMILY: How dare he hang up on me?!

Richard throws his arms in the air and leans back on the couch.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN – LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Sookie and Lorelai are taking a break as they sit at the island flipping through some of the vacation guide books.

SOOKIE: (Makes a face) Kansas… what would anyone do in Kansas?

LORELAI: (As she flips through her own book) There's plenty of things to do in Kansas.

SOOKIE: (looks up) Such as?

LORELAI: (Looks up too) Ugh… you know… all the great activity…

SOOKIE: (Not sold) Right. Name one.

LORELAI: I don't know. Bison?

SOOKIE: Uh huh. (Looks back down at the book) I don't think Kansas sounds romantic at all.

LORELAI: Don't they have fishing in Kansas? Luke likes fishing.

SOOKIE: You don't. In fact, don't you hate it?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) I didn't say I hated it. I liked it when I went fishing with Luke.

SOOKIE: (Says pointedly) You mean when you went fishing in your front yard – in a kiddie pool?

LORELAI: Stop it.

SOOKIE: (Looks at the books spread on the island) Why are all these books on vacations in the US? Where's Venice? Paris? You know the romantic clichés?

LORELAI: (Looks at the books on island as well) Luke and I agreed that we would plan a longer foreign vacation next year. This year has been so crazy, you know… with everything. (Sookie nods).

SOOKIE: (Spots a book) Oh, uh… "Road trip America" – really? Since when did you like road trips?

LORELAI: I have been on road trips. Now, I agree… I'm not a biggest fan of road trips – but (takes the book in her hand) I couldn't resist the cover, I mean – look at it (she holds it up for Sookie to see), the perfect illustration of the perfect family in a convertible driving in, what looks like, San Francisco.

SOOKIE: (Giggles) That's so not a road trip.

LORELAI: Yes, but how can you resist such a pretty picture? (Her cell phone rings – and she jumps) Oh! (Opens the phone) Well, hello.

It's Rory. Sookie goes back to the book on Kansas.

Scene cuts between Rory at a café and the Dragonfly Inn kitchen.

RORY: What are you up to?

LORELAI: Oh, nothing – just going through 32 vacation guides in America.

RORY: (as she stirs her coffee) You haven't picked one yet?

LORELAI: Well, we've eliminated 10 so far. And I have to pick from the 32 we have now.

RORY: Uh huh.

LORELAI: If worse comes to worst, I may have to pick one blind folded. (Sookies giggles)

RORY: Good luck with that.

LORELAI: Thank you.

RORY: Anyway, I called to let you know that I will be there August 3rd…

LORELAI: (Teasingly) Aw, are you coming home to mommy? Is real life too tough to handle? Because Rory… hon... it's okay. We can always look for another job… after we go on all those roller coaster rides… especially that new one in Ohio.

RORY: (Rolls her eyes) Did I fail to tell you that it was only for a week?

LORELAI: Yes you did. Ohio must wait. (Smiles) That's great, kid! Are they giving you a week off already?

RORY: Yup, it's a little thanks from Jerry for agreeing to work through 4th of July.

LORELAI: Good guy, that Jerry. This is great news! April will be in town that same week.

RORY: Really?

LORELAI: Yeah, Anna called Luke earlier…

RORY: Does she know about the two of you?

LORELAI: Yeah, Luke told her… as far as I know, everything's fine. (sighs) So, has inspiration hit yet?

RORY: (Pouts) Nope, not yet. (Looks at her wrist watch) Oh, my break's over… I need to get back. Call you later?

LORELAI: Definitely. Bye hon. Love you! (As she hangs up – she tells Sookie) Okay, I need to seriously just sit down and pick three – I think I'm heading home (she starts collecting the books on the island).

SOOKIE: (As she holds up the book) Can I keep the one on Kansas vacations?

LORELAI: Definitely, one less to look at. (Her cell phone rings again – she looks at the call ID and smiles)

SOOKIE: If it's Luke, tell him I have Kansas.

LORELAI: (Smiles as she answers) Hey.

Scene cuts between the Inn and Luke's Diner.

LUKE: Hey. What're you up to?

LORELAI: Sookie took Kansas.

LUKE: Good. Are you going to come by the diner?

LORELAI: (As she packs the books into a couple of bags) Oh, yeah… but I was thinking of heading home first. Can I come by before dinner? Then, I promise you I will have three picked out so we can get this thing moving. (Remembers) Oh! By the way, Rory called…

LUKE: (Smiles) Yeah?

LORELAI: She's coming home the first week of August… for a week!

LUKE: (Happy – but occupied with other thoughts) That's great. (pause)

LORELAI: (Still smiling) So… is there anything else?

LUKE: No… no… just come by the diner.

LORELAI: Okay… byeee.

Luke hangs up but looks at the phone for a second longer.

INT. GILMORE MANSION – KITCHEN – LATER THAN AFTERNOON

STAGE DIRECTION - Emily is in the Kitchen dressing what seems to be a black forest cake. (No, she didn't bake – she's just dressing it a bit). As she dresses it with cherries, she very obviously is occupied by other thoughts. She pauses for a bit and looks away – away at the phone hanging on the wall in the kitchen. She contemplates… but she brushes it off by going back to her cake.

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – EARLY EVENING

Luke is at the kitchen counter putting things away when he hears a knock at the already slightly open door. Lorelai peaks in as Luke walks toward it.

LORELAI: Hey… Caesar said you were up here.

LUKE: (As he wipes his hands with a dish towel) Hey (Gives a quick peck on her lips. He sees that she only has three books in her hands) Looks like someone was busy.

LORELAI: (Walks directly to the table and turns) Yes, busy picking three books blind folded.

LUKE: (As she follows) Blind folded?

LORELAI: It was getting too difficult to pick. (Grins) So… here are the choices… Are you ready?

LUKE: Shoot.

LORELAI: (Hands over the book as she explains) There's North Carolina… bird-watching… beautiful mountains… and hiking – not that I'm into it – but the pictures in that book make me want to take up hiking. (Luke smiles as he examines the book)... ooh, there's the coast… oh and numerous lakes and little rivers to fish… oh, and the beautiful waterfalls.

LUKE: (Smiles at how animated Lorelai is when explaining) Not bad.

LORELAI: (Takes out the next book and hands it to him) Now, I know what you're going to say… but … (hands him the book)… it has very good guides of different routes.

LUKE: (Reads the title) "Road Trip America – A State-by-State Tour Guide to **Offbeat Destinations**." (Raises a brow at Lorelai)

LORELAI: I know, I know… may I remind you that I was blind folded? (Sighs and smiles) Are you ready for the last one? (Luke nods – as she hands him the book) "Alaska by Cruise Ship: Complete Guide to Cruising Alaska" – fly fishing, glaciers – or what's left of them… a different port every night – which also includes the beautiful Butchart gardens – which you need your passport for. (She grins hoping he agrees that it is by far the best out of the three).

LUKE: (Smiles and nods) Alaska sounds nice.

LORELAI: (Claps) Yay… Alaska it is. I saw some great last minute deals online. I will look into it tomorrow. (Smells something nice) Mmm, what's that? It smells great. (She walks over to the stove and starts to lift the lids off the pans)

LUKE: (Contemplates telling her the recent events before dinner) Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Looks back) Yeah?

LUKE: I need to tell you something.

LORELAI: (Senses the seriousness in his tone) What is it?

LUKE: Your mother called.

LORELAI: (Steps forward towards Luke) When?

LUKE: This afternoon. She asked if we were together…

LORELAI: (Chuckles in disbelief) What?

LUKE: I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't.

LORELAI: (Stands straight) What did you say?

LUKE: (Softly) I said yes… that we were back together.

LORELAI: (Looks away) I can't believe she just called you… I can't believe she always… always feels the need to butt in.

LUKE: (Tries to calm her down, he steps forward) Lorelai…

LORELAI: (Quickly, concerned – she looks at Luke) Did she say anything to you? Did she insult you? Say anything at all?

LUKE: (Shakes his head) No. She didn't. She just wanted to know if we were together.

LORELAI: (Protective of her relationship with Luke) Cause you know, I don't want anyone to come between us… never again am I going to let anyone come between us. Not even mom.

LUKE: (Pulls her in to rub her back) She just called to find out. That's all, Lorelai. She just… seemed disappointed.

LORELAI: (Heavily sighs and looks around) Do you mind if we have a late dinner?

LUKE: (Knowing exactly what was on her mind) Not at all.

Lorelai faintly smiles at Luke, gives him a quick but meaningful kiss on the lips and walks out the door.

SCENE FADES

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with the final segment as soon as possible. Stay tuned for some drama.

Reviews appreciated.


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. GILMORE MANSION – EARLY EVENING – SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

We find Richard and Emily sitting at an early dinner. Emily is still not completely all together.

EMILY: (As she swallows down her salad) What are your plans for tomorrow, Richard? This new spontaneous schedule you've got going can only go so far. After dinner, I'd like to sit with you and go over our schedules.

RICHARD: (With his mouth full and not entirely happy with Emily's plan) Mm-hmm.

EMILY: (Looks up) What was that? Was that a 'yes'? Have we forgotten the English language?

RICHARD: (Swallows) I was simply agreeing with your plan, Emily. I didn't want to speak with my mouth full. Are you now fine with speaking with a mouth full? If so, let me know so I will remember to do that next time there's a chance…

EMILY: (Ready to argue) Don't be ridiculous…

RICHARD: (Cuts in) Anyway, why are we having dinner so early?

EMILY: (Opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by the door bell – she looks over) Who on earth can that be? (The door bell rings again – she raises her voice) Natalie! Am I the only one who's hearing the door bell? (Looks at her husband) Richard? Do you hear the door bell? Natalie!?

RICHARD: (Rolls his eyes) I believe the maid's name is Nina, Emily.

EMILY: No, it is not. I remember her responding to Natalie (the door bell rings again – Emily sets her napkin on the table in frustration) Nina?!

RICHARD: (Gets up from his chair) Oh for God's sake! I will answer the door!

CUT - RICHARD WALKING TOWARDS THE FOYER

RICHARD: (As he opens the door – starts to speak to the unknown guest) I'm sorry, it seems we have had a slight confusion as to who's turn it is to answer the door (sees who it is) Oh, Lorelai. This is a pleasant surprise.

LORELAI: (Smiles cautiously as she enters the house) Hello dad. Is mom around?

RICHARD: (As he shows her the way) Yes, she's in the dining room. (Mumbles) We are now apparently having dinner earlier like two 90-year olds. In a couple of years, dinnertime will be at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Lorelai. Make a note.

CUT – INT. DINING ROOM

EMILY: Who is it, Richard?

Richard enters the room with Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Seriously) Hello mother.

EMILY: (Turns on the seat, surprised) Lorelai?

RICHARD: (As he sits back down at his seat) Is there someone else that refers to you as "mother," Emily?

EMILY: (Turns around and places the napkin on her lap– she speaks to Lorelai) We just started dinner. Did you want to…

LORELAI: (Cuts in) Can we talk?

EMILY: (Looks up at Lorelai) Well, take a seat. And we can talk… if you insist.

LORELAI: (Still standing) No, I mean you and me. Alone. In the kitchen. I like talking in the kitchen.

EMILY: (Tries to cut in) Wh…?

LORELAI: (Looks at Richard) If that's okay with dad?

RICHARD: (Looks up from his meal) It's fine with me, Lorelai. You may speak with your mother in the kitchen (He goes back to his dinner).

EMILY: Richard! (Lorelai stands there waiting. Emily looks up and sighs. She places the napkin on the table again and gets up) Fine.

Camera on Richard as he raises his eyes, thankful that he is not involved in the "talk."

CUT – GILMORE KITCHEN

The maid walks out of the kitchen as Lorelai and Emily enter it. Lorelai walks up to the island and turns on her heel.

EMILY: (As she follows) What is it, Lorelai? I don't have time for this…

LORELAI: (Cuts in) Why did you call him?

EMILY: (Sighs) If you mean Luke. You know why I called him, Lorelai. Don't be so dramatic.

LORELAI: (Shakes her head in disbelief) If you knew about us, why didn't you just ask me? I mean… did you have to ask Luke? Why didn't you call me?

EMILY: The two of you have been back together for how long now? Over two weeks? Something you very clearly failed to tell your parents.

LORELAI: (Voices start gradually rising) We've been here before. I'm almost 40 years old, mom. I don't need to tell you every single thing that happens in my life.

EMILY: I wasn't asking for you to share "every single thing" that happens in your life. I just would like you to share the important things. If you bought a new pair of shoes, please… by all means… don't share that with me! (As Lorelai tries to get a word in) But Luke… it seems that he has been and always will be an important part of your life. And as your mother, I would like to be aware of such things.

LORELAI: (Opens her mouth to argue Emily's point in a similar tone – but pauses… then continues softly) It's because he is so important to me that I didn't tell you.

EMILY: (Looks up) What's that suppose to mean?

LORELAI: (Softly continues)… You have never been very happy about the two of us, mom. And that's why I didn't want to tell you just yet. I didn't want you to make me feel horrible for taking yet another step in a direction that my paren… (sighs) mother would disapprove.

Pause.

EMILY: (Looks down as she calms down) You obviously haven't paid close attention. I have let you make whatever decisions you wanted to make since you were sixteen. The only difference now is that I… (takes a moment – then looks up). I don't disapprove. I just wanted to know what was going on with you. (Takes another moment as Lorelai looks at her mother) I agree, I shouldn't have called Luke and put him on the spot… and I should've asked you directly. But…

LORELAI: (Tries to cut in) Mom…

EMILY: (Sternly) Lorelai, let me finish.

LORELAI: Okay.

EMILY: But… (voice cracks) you so intentionally kept that part of your life from me…

LORELAI: (Sympathetically) Mom…

EMILY: (Saddened and teary eyed – she pulls out a tissue from the side pocket of her trousers) I don't know why I never know what's going on with you.

LORELAI: (Stunned, she hesitantly moves a step towards her mother) Mom.

EMILY: (Looks up and says) I don't disapprove. (Sniffs) I hate how you keep things from me.

LORELAI: (Swallows a bit and confesses) I was going to tell you.

EMILY: (Looks up) When?

LORELAI: Friday. (Emily raises her eyes and looks back down at her tissue) I just needed time to think of all the bad scenarios before I told you. (Still looking at her mother… she pauses). Mom, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you by not telling you about Luke and me.

EMILY: (Softly but not wanting to admit it) I know. And you have the right to be with whomever you choose.

LORELAI: And I choose Luke. (Rambles) And it's not just temporary. You know… I hope it's forever. And (faintly smiles) I have faith that it will be.

EMILY: (Surprised and touched that her daughter shared that bit with her, but at the same time not letting her guard down further) I'm not making any promises, but I will learn to live with this decision you've made regarding Luke. I will try to be nicer to him.

LORELAI: _Trying_ is all I'm asking. (Closes her eyes for a moment and sighs) I will try to clue you in on what's going on with me.

EMILY: Fine.

LORELAI: (Smiles and nods) Fine. Well… that's great. That was a good talk. Is there anything else?

EMILY: Tell Luke never to hang up on me again. I didn't care for that.

LORELAI: (Tries not to smile) Luke hung up on you?

Pause.

EMILY: (Suddenly) What about his daughter?

LORELAI: (Comes back to earth) What?

EMILY: "April" isn't that her name? How does she fit into your life?

LORELAI: (Not wanting to go back on her word) Well… I don't know how she will fit into my life or how I will fit into hers. But I'm not afraid of it like I was before.

EMILY: (Still butting in – but not aggravating Lorelai) The two of you haven't really had the chance to get to know each other, have you?

LORELAI: (Thinks and realizes that Emily has a point) Yeah. We were never really given that chance.

EMILY: Well, the summer is a good time to do all that.

LORELAI: (Hopeful) Yes, it is.

EMILY: Do you have anything planned for the summer?

LORELAI: Mom, I know I said I'd try to clue you in more. But do we have to cover it all tonight?

EMILY: (Defensive) I'm just asking. (Looks behind her) You're father must be waiting for me.

Both Emily and Lorelai walks to the dining room. Richard is finishing up.

RICHARD: I hope it was a nice talk? First part of which the whole neighborhood must've heard.

EMILY: (Rolls her eyes as she sits down. Then gestures to Lorelai to take a seat as well) Well? Do you have 'anything' planned for the summer?

RICHARD: Ah, summer trips are always fun to plan.

LORELAI: (As she sits on the edge of the seat) Actually, I think we're doing a cruise to Alaska.

EMILY: (Remembers) Oh. We have the best travel agent. He plans the best trips… I could give you his number.

LORELAI: (Makes a face) Is it the same guy with the humungous mole on the side of his neck?

Richard chuckles as he nods.

EMILY: It's not that big. Don't exaggerate. Let me know if you need his number…

LORELAI: (Making the same face) I'd rather go on a very long road trip.

EMILY: Don't talk nonsense. Road trips are for barbarians.

RICHARD: Au contraire, Emily. Don't you remember the summer of '65? (Looks at Lorelai) Your mother and I spontaneously did a road trip to California. (Remembers fondly) One of the best summers of our lives. Emily, don't you remember?

Lorelai looks at her parents and smiles. A thought enters her mind in the process.

EMILY: (Smiles besides herself) Why yes. We did have a wonderful time. (But spoils it) But times have changed, Richard. The country isn't what it used to be.

RICHARD: (Makes a face) Thank you for ruining that moment, Emily.

EMILY: (Looks at a silent Lorelai) Have you had dinner?

LORELAI: No…

EMILY: (Cuts in) Let me ask Natalie to get you a plate…

RICHARD: (Offers) Nina.

LORELAI: (Holds her hand up) No… mom. (Sighs) Luke's actually waiting for me. He made dinner… and I don't want to keep him too long.

RICHARD: Well, that's nice.

LORELAI: (Nods) Well, enjoy your dinner. (Sees Richard getting up from his chair) No. Dad, I'll see my way out.

RICHARD: (Nods and sits back down) Goodnight, Lorelai.

EMILY: I will see you and Luke on Friday. Goodnight.

LORELAI: (Caught off guard) But…

EMILY: I hope the two of you can _try_ and make it.

LORELAI: (Sighs and gets up from her seat. She smiles at how 'good' her mother really is.) G'night.

Fade as she walks out.

CUT EXT. STARS HOLLOW – THE NEXT MORNING.

Lorelai is walking with a few books and her laptop in one hand and her purse in the other.

Her cell phone rings. It's Rory.

Scenes CUT between Iowa and Stars Hollow.

LORELAI: (Struggles to get her cell phone from the purse – but she manages) Hey!

RORY: Hey. I only have a couple of minutes but I have news.

LORELAI: Spill!

RORY: (Distracted) Why are you always walking when I talk to you?

LORELAI: It's the vogue! You're supposed to walk fast and talk fast at the same time. Has Studio 60 taught you nothing? Now, spill!

RORY: (Tries to suppress her giggle) I met him!

LORELAI: (Gasps) Yay!!! This is great news! Wait a minute… by 'him' you mean Obama, right? I don't want to waste my excitement on someone like Prince William.

RORY: I'd be over the moon if I met Prince William.

LORELAI: Oh, you mean like that time you met Ms. Amanpour?

RORY: (Reminisces) That was a great day. Wasn't it?

LORELAI: Well?! How did it go?!!

RORY: Jerry finally introduced me to him last evening. Obama was taking a coffee break, although I think he was actually drinking tea – which is weird because everyone is under the impression he's a big coffee junkie.

LORELAI: (Gasps again) You met him yesterday and you waited till now to tell me?!

RORY: I didn't have time to call you! Inspiration hit… and I haven't been able to put my laptop down since our little chat. I agree with him on so many things and then there are things that I don't necessarily agree with… and having to apply my strengths to relaying the facts and not be bias. It's just so exciting!

LORELAI: (Proudly) Look at you chatting with the big shots.

RORY: Enough about me. What's going on with you? (Remembers) Ooh, did you figure out where you're going this summer?

LORELAI: Yes, we did. Alaska…

RORY: (Cuts in and nods) Nice.

LORELAI: But we may scratch that.

RORY: Huh?

LORELAI: I have come up with a completely different idea. It came to me when I was at your grandparents' yesterday. I'm actually on my way to Luke's … let's hope he likes it.

RORY: (Confused) Back up a bit. What were you doing at your parents' on a Saturday?

LORELAI: (Sighs) It's a long story… here's the reader's digest version. Mom called Luke and asked him if the two of us were back together. Luke told me last night. I went over and we had a fight…

RORY: Oh no.

LORELAI: … but it's okay now. We've sort of come to an understanding.

RORY: (Disappointed) Geez, I'm missing out on a lot. Keep me posted.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Will do. Good luck on not being bias.

RORY: Thanks. Bye mom.

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Lorelai enters the open apartment. Luke's at the table looking through his ledger.

LUKE: (As he sees Lorelai walk in) Hey. Where have you been?

LORELAI: (Walks up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) I'm sorry I vanished after dinner. I just had some stuff to take care of.

LUKE: (Looks at the few books she's carrying) Why are you still carrying books around?

LORELAI: (Sits down next to him and looks directly at him) I think we need to put off Alaska… for now.

LUKE: Why? What's up?

LORELAI: It may seem like I've done a 180, but I think you may like this better. And if you don't… we could always just stick to Alaska.

LUKE: (Not knowing how to react) Okay.

Lorelai holds up a familiar book.

LUKE: (Reads the title and looks at Lorelai) A road trip?

LORELAI: Yeah. To New Mexico.

LUKE: (Raises a brow) New Mexico.

LORELAI: (Blurts out hesitantly) Yeah, about two and a half weeks before April flies up here. I looked up all the road trip guides online… and printed all these (gestures toward the paper stuck in the middle of some books) recommendations. There's a website, that basically plans your road trip for you. We could hire a car – environmentally friendly, of course – and take a week and a couple of days to see different places. I have a list here of all the great inns we could stay in… and we can surprise April when we get there. Spend a couple of days with her and then the three of us could fly back to Hartford together. (Luke looks on silently) And you know, I'm still very much angry at Anna for putting you both through the custody thing, but I'd like to try and make some sort of relationship with her. (Takes a deep breath) Of course, this is all contingent on your approval…. And Anna's approval, of course.

LUKE: (Smiles at her) It sounds great.

LORELAI: (Relieved) Yeah?

LUKE: (Picks up the familiar book) "Road Trip America – A State-by-State Tour Guide to Offbeat Destinations."

LORELAI: See, it's perfect. We're nothing if not "offbeat."

LUKE: (So grateful that she went to this extent) It's amazing that you thought it all up. It's perfect. I think it's great. (Looks at her and leans in to give her a kiss – Lorelai leans in as well. They pull apart and smile at each other. Luke continues as he reaches for the handset on the table) We should call Anna and let her know.

LORELAI: (Happy that Luke is really excited about her plan) Great!

LUKE: (Dials a familiar number and waits for someone to pick up) Hey, April! It's dad. Yeah… is your mother there? (pause) Oh, (looks up at Lorelai) she's out with your grandmother. That's fine… we can talk to her later. You're packing for camp? (Pause) Yeah, Lorelai's here with me. Would you like to talk to her? (Pause) Great…. Here she is (Holding the mouth piece, he hands the phone to Lorelai) April wants to talk to you.

LORELAI: Yeah? (She takes the phone – covers the mouth piece as well, she remembers to tell Luke) Oh, by the way – I forgot to tell you last night. You're going to Friday night dinner with me this week. (She turns to the phone) Hiii April!

Scene fades on Luke's expression. An expression that can only be described as his "what the f….???!?!" face.

**NEXT WEEK ON THE GILMORE GIRLS**

EXT. LORELAI'S HOUSE – ON THE PORCH

Luke and Lorelai are saying goodnight.

LORELAI: (With her hands on his chest) So, are you coming in?

LUKE: I wish I could… Caesar left the keys behind and I have to open the door for him in the morning.

LORELAI: (Disappointed) Oh.

CUT INT. DRAGONFLY INN

LORELAI: (To Sookie) I don't know what's wrong. He just won't spend the night with me.

CUT INT. GILMORE MANSION - FRIDAY NIGHT DINNER

EMILY: (As she opens the front door, she's a bit chipper than usual) Well, hello!

LORELAI: Hi mom.

LUKE: (Nods) Hello Emily.

EMILY: (With a huge grin on her face) Come in! Come in!

CUT INT. GILMORE MANSION – DINING ROOM

RICHARD: (Raises his glass and he seems to be a bit tipsy) Here's to a new beginning. Cheers!

LUKE (and Lorelai): (Confused) Ugh… Cheers.

EMILY: (Loudly) Cheers! (Burps, and shocks everyone at the table) Excuse me! I don't know what has come over me.

LORELAI: (Disgusted and shocked at her behavior) Mom!

CUT INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT

LORELAI: (Looking serious, and sort of vulnerable) Luke?

LUKE: What do you want me to say?

LORELAI: Why do you give excuses when I ask you to spend the night at the house?

Camera on Luke's uncomfortable expression.

END CREDITS.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with 8.03 as soon as possible.

Reviews are just as important to this story as ratings are to the actual show.

**Note:** Each episode will be a new story. So make sure to add my Pen Name to your Alert list instead of _this_ story. Just thought I'd clarify since people seem to think I'm abandoning my Season 8.


End file.
